5 years later
by Meggie8ter
Summary: Meredith and Derek are full time parents, and full time doctors and must struggle with the different tasks of raising 5 children plus a baby on the way. this is a new version that connects more to the struggles that they faced in What if Derek Didn't die
1. Chapter 1

Zola: 11

Derek Bailey: 8

Lexie Caroline: 5

Ellis Marie: 5

Hannah Mae: 4

Chapter 1: A Busy Morning

This morning I woke up to Meredith snoring and realized that if I didn't wake her she would be late for work like myself as we have to drop of Zola, Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, and Hannah at school before we head to work. Meredith has been tired lately because we are having our 6th child in 6 months. Even though we said we weren't going to have another child after Hannah was born it still happened and we would have had this blessing. Meredith is excited about this baby because she loves our 5 children and is excited to add another child in the mix.

"Daddy have you seen my pink bow for my hair that Mommy ties for me?" asked Ellis. "Ellie I don't know where mommy put it." I told her. "Dad don't forget today is baseball practice and tomorrow is my big game." Bailey told me. "Dad I have cheer practice after school and I have to cheer with the team tomorrow at Bailey's game." Said Zola. "Daddy mommy said that I have ballet today after school, and a recital on Saturday." Lexie and Ellis both chimed in. Some days it's hard to fit in work with their schedules because they want Meredith and I to see there after school activites.

As I was cooking breakfast Meredith woke up and asked me if I was willing to talk to Ellis's teacher today because she came home with a note and wanted to talk to a parent. I agreed as Meredith was going to take Hannah to preschool then head to work. We sometimes take different cars in case one of us runs behind or we have to talk to teachers. I wonder what kind of trouble my precious daughter has gotten into now. Last week it was Lexie who got into trouble for telling a classmate to get lost when she was working on a group project. I know my daughters are only 5 and don't understand what some of things that say aren't nice but they are learning.

When we got to the school Zola, Bailey, Lexie, and Ellis went into their separate classrooms and sat next to their friends and classmates. "Mr. Shepherd can I speak to you about Ellis?" asked Ms. Wilkos. "Sure what did she do that is concerning for Meredith and I." I asked. "Well there was an incident yesterday with Tommy Jefferson at recess and she came into the classroom crying." She told me. "So what was it about?" I asked her. "It seems that Ellis is getting picked on because she can't keep up running, and jumping like the other children do even her identical twin sister." She told me. "Well Ellis is normally active at home so I don't know why she isn't at school even though I don't really compare her to her twin, her brother, or her other two sisters. " I told her.

After she told me I briefly remember Ellis saying that her Hip was hurting and that she was having a hard time doing some things like running and jumping because she was in pain. When I got to the hospital Meredith asked me what it was about and I told her. Meredith briefly remembers what Ellis told us the other day because we were busy at work and it was like 10:00 pm when we got home and the children had been sleeping in Dr. Bailey's office for a few hours because we were working on a neuro case together. Since my almost accident Meredith got her Neuro license. Meredith is running both neuro and general with me. I like having my wife doing cases with me again because when she quit that's when our marriage started to fail well until Bailey was born then when he was about 10 months old it started to fail again when the president wanted me for the job in DC and she didn't want to move. I went there and it was the worst thing I could of done because I missed her, and our 2 children. When the twins were born we decided that even if we are mad at each other we can still make it up with some adult loving time, as Zola puts it.

Zola who is only 11 comes up with the cutest things like Bailey does sometimes. I remember when Lexie and Ellis were first born he said Daddy why are baby sissy's sitting different from me and Zola. I though that he was adorable when he said things like that. Now bailey is growing up and he likes his baseball, fishing, camping, and hiking with me when I get the chance. He is like a mini me I just wish that Mark could of met him because I think Mark would of loved him like he loved Zola. After a long day I went home with Meredith and the kids and we watched Hannah's favorite movie which happens to be Frozen. I can't believe that my youngest daughter loves that movie when it came out when Zola was little. I thought she would like one of those new Disney movies that came out but I guess she's into older ones because she likes frozen and she likes the little mermaid. After the movie was done we got the children ready for bed and Meredith and I went into our room to watch a tv show and ended up falling asleep. I guess we are busy with the kids, and work which is wearing both of us down that and Meredith is tired because of our child that is on its way.

 _ **A/N: so here is the new version of 5 years later. I actually have lots of ideas now that I fixed it of what is going to happen I hope you guys enjoy it also there is going to be some romance with Meredith and Derek coming up for their 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **wedding anniversary.**_ _ **also like in the old version the baby that's on its way is a boy who happens to be Luke.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The recital and an injury

This morning Derek, Zola, Bailey, Hannah, and myself are going to the girls ballet recital. I've been looking forward to seeing the version of swan lake that Lexie and Ellis have been working so hard on. As a mother of 5 sometimes it's hard to make all of the events that each and everyone are doing. "Derek did you grab the video camera so we can record the video and send it to all of your family in New York?" I asked him. "Yes Meredith now if we don't get out of the house now we aren't going to make it to swan lake." Derek said to me.

"Mommy I don't know if I can dance today my tummy hurts and my hips hurt" said Ellis. "Oh Ellie baby your just nervous you will do fine." I told my five year old daughter. "Mom lets go find our seat Nala is saving both my seat and yours." Zola said. Nala is Zola's best friend that they do everything together with. After I got to my seat the show started I was excited to see the girls dance. It was hard to tell which one was which because they were both in pink. Sometimes I feel like a horrible mother when I can't figure out which twin is which. The only time I can tell who's who is when one is complaining about pain in there hips and one complaining about there ankle. Lexie has been complaining about her ankle since they had practice yesterday while Ellis has been complaining about her hips once and a while. The kids have a doctors appointment on Monday I just hope they can make it to Monday if we don't end up in the emergency room.

Just as I was hoping that we wouldn't end up at the emergency room both girls went down. "Oh no Lexie, Ellis come on Derek there hurt because they can't move." I told Derek. "Somebody call 911 these girls are hurt."said the mother ahead of me. "Lexie, Ellis mommy is coming." I yelled. "Those are your kids and you let the dance and ruin this recital because of your selfish needs." Said a father screaming at me. "Um excuse me my girls have been working really hard probably just as much as your child." I said. "Well you should really find a different activity for them to do if they can't handle this by falling." Said the annoying man.

Derek wanted to punch the man but I told him he wasn't even worth it. I walked as fas as I could to my daughters because I can't run because I am pregnant with our 6th child and 12 weeks pregnant. "Mommy my ankle I can't move." Lexie said. A few minutes later an EMT showed up and placed Ellis on the bed, and another carried Lexie into the ambulance. I told Derek I would ride with them because they are allowed to have up to 3 people in the ambulance and a parent should be with them.

When we got to the hospital Callie and Alex took both the girls into there care. "So Meredith it seems that Lexie may have a sprained ankle but I won't know until we do an X-ray." Callie said. "What about Ellis?" I asked. "Well she is going to be heading for a ct scan to find out what's wrong with her hips although she is still to young for a hip replacement surgery but if she has dislocated hips I could easily put them back into place." Callie told me. Derek was worried for the girls because he was looking forward to spending some much needed vacation with them in the last week of June and the first week in July because we are going to New York to celebrate Caroline's 75th birthday. But if both end up with surgery we can't go even though it is 2 months away but I don't know if we can because of there injuries depending on how bad they are.

A few minutes later we found out that Ellis had a dislocated Hip from doing a move in ballet, and Lexie had a sprained ankle. Derek and I were thankful that it wasn't anything huge that required surgery. All Callie has to do is to put Ellis's hip back into place. After three hours of getting her hip back into place Ellis came into the family room that Alex had for us. Ellis was awake and responsive asking to go home so she could sleep in her own bed because she can't stand the hospital beds. I agree with my girls but we can't leave because they need observation until Alex and Callie say it's okay for them to come home. I love all five of my darlings and this baby who has yet to have a name or to have a gender. I hope Zola, Bailey, Lexie, Ellis,and Hannah have another sister although a boy would be nice but knowing Derek's family it's probably going to be another girl.

 ** _A/N: a lot went on in this chapter the next chapter is going to be about finding out the gender of baby number six and Memorial Day weekend._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Memorial Day Weekend and the Gender Reveal party

I can't believe that it has been 6 weeks since the recital and the girls had their injuries. The girls are doing better they can actually walk with limited assistance from crutches. My daughters are a lot like myself because we are Grey's and when we get knocked down we get right back up when our bodies allow it. Derek and I are excited for Memorial Day weekend because Amelia is planning a gender reveal party at her house. "Mom can Liv stay with us tonight so Auntie Amy can have fun with Uncle Owen for their wedding anniversary?" asked Ellis. "Sure baby Liv can stay with us but Auntie Amy and Uncle Owen aren't celebrating their 4th wedding anniversary they are doing something that they don't want Liv to know yet." I explained to my daughter knowing what Amelia Shepherd, and Owen Hunt have been hiding from their daughter who is currently an only child but is supposed to have a sibling around Liv's 6th birthday and the twin's birthday.

As I was walking in the hallway to Bailey's bedroom I heard him talking to Zola. They were talking about this weekend and the plans that their aunt and uncle have for the party. I'm actually excited to find out what I'm having especially at 24 weeks along because the next 15 weeks go by fast well it did for Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, and Hannah's pregnancy. This pregnancy is the worst on record I've been sick every morning and I swear I'm losing weight instead of gaining it for this baby that and there has been a lot of stress lately. But I did go through with this with Bailey but it wasn't as bad as I have it now. I really think our baby just doesn't like some of the food that I eat and that's why I'm so sick. Well all I care is that the baby is healthy and happy like any sane person would want. To be honest I don't know how Amelia did it with Christen who had no brain. I wish that Christen was alive and that I could of at least met him but I didn't.

This morning I woke up sick again but this morning Hannah was right beside me rubbing my arm while Derek was cooking breakfast. Little Hannah has been worried about me and tries to help as much as she can. When I got dressed I walked downstairs where Derek was already to leave and all the children were dressed Lexie wore her purple dress, Zola wore her blue dress, Ellis wore her pink dress, Hannah wore her yellow dress, and Bailey wore his suit. I asked the children why they were so dressed up and they told me that they were getting ready for a party. Derek told me that they were going to the party that I forgot all about which I'm the guest honor but I thought it was happening on Monday Instead of today.

I did know what to wear so I wore my favorite green dress. When I got out of my room Derek said we had to head over to Amelia's house where the party is being held along with our Memorial day Weekend BBQ. I am excited to just see my friends I could care less about my father but I at least allowed him into the children's lives after we lost my half-sister Lexie which my 5 year old daughter is named after. I do have to admit that my father has been the father I remember as a young child before my mother was pregnant with Maggie, and moved us to Boston. When I got to Amelia's patio I started to cry because she had the back yard decorated in pink and blue colors with a chalk board going around wither or not I'm having a boy or a girl. I look d at the vote and saw mostly girl. I hope Bailey gets a baby brother because Derek and I have 4 girls and one boy but if we have another girl that would make 5 girls and a boy.

It was an hour after I arrived that Amelia had allowed us to start the party and that was after our bbq the biggest part that I enjoyed was the riddles that Amelia and Owen set up for the reveal of the gender. My favorite one was I like to spend much time with my siblings I like the color blue. When Derek read the card his eyes began to light up because we both got the idea that we were expecting a baby boy. Amelia had a piñata for all of the guess to try to break. When Bailey was able to break it open he screamed like an excited boy when he saw all of the colors which was all blue. "Meredith, and Derek congratulations you are having a baby boy" both Amelia and Owen pitched in. They then announced that they were expecting a baby when everyone knew except Olivia. Amelia is only 14 weeks so she has a few weeks before Derek and I can do a party if she wants one.

When we returned home it was 10:00 and the kids all went in there rooms to either watch a movie or go to sleep. Derek and I went into our room to watch tv but we ended up talking about a name for our baby boy that's on the way. Derek liked the name Luke. I liked the name of Mark after Mark Derek's best friend who died. Derek and I both liked David after his father. When I heard David we both decided his name was going to be Luke David Grey Shepherd.

 ** _A/N: sorry for the short chapter I've been doing things with my friends I don't get to see much, I've also been planning for vacation which starts next Thursday until July 14th ish. I hope to have a few more chapters done before I leave._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bailey's birthday and the surprise Baby

It has been 2 ½ months since Meredith and I found out about our child's gender. Meredith who is now 35 weeks along is excited for the arrival of our son as it is our second son out of our 6 children. Tonight Meredith, the kids, and I are going out for a family night before the baby comes. It also happens to be Bailey's 9th birthday. I can't believe that my son is now 9 where did the years go because I remember when he was still in Meredith's stomach now he is 9 years old. I can remember the day he was born to the last detail. Meredith was in labor when the super storm of Seattle happened. Owen was transferring a father, and son who were in a car accident just weeks before Bailey was born. One thing I can really remember about that day is Meredith and I trying to figure out what to name him because he wasn't suppose to be born for another 3 weeks. But the most scary thing about his birth is that I almost lost Meredith because she had fallen hours earlier before she went into labor with him.

For Bailey's first birthday we went to New York to see his grandmother and have fun as a family but things weren't so great with Meredith and I because we were fighting about moving to D.C. When Bailey turned 3 Meredith was pregnant with our twins so we didn't do anything really fun. Bailey had the birthday present that he wanted for his 4th birthday and that was finding out that his new sibling was going to be another sister in which he named because he was excited for his little sister. For Bailey's 9th birthday he is hoping that he can get a new bike or something like that. On place that Meredith and I had wanted to take all of the children to but never got around to it was Build a Bear workshop. We are going there tonight with the children we also decided that we would make a bear for our son that we can place on his changing table or in the rocking chair with some of the throw pillows that we have with the initials of L for his name.

While we were at build a bear Meredith started to get back pain but though it was because our son moved into a new position. But we decided to head home early and celebrate Bailey's 9th birthday when Meredith was up to it but we were still able to make our stuffed animals before we headed home. Bailey made a doctor dog that he named Odie like the dog in his favorite cartoon show that I grew up with which is Garfield except it is a revamp of what Meredith and I grew up with. Lexie made a princess Elsa cat with the clothing of Elsa in the movie. Ellis made a princess Leia bear because both her and her brother have this new thing for Star Wars maybe that's because their baby brother was going to be named Luke but he name really wasn't going be named after a star wars character in fact it's after Luke in the bible. Both Meredith and I have been taking the children to the hospital church once in a while and this started after Hannah's difficult birth. Hannah made a Cheerleader bear and named it Zola because he idolizes her older sister. Zola made a golden retriever dog and named it Daisy with a pink dress for her dog. Zola has wanted a dog for a while but Meredith and I have been talking about possibly getting one for Christmas but we aren't sure yet. It was hard on us to put down Marley who had such a short life because he had cancer he didn't even make it until 1 years old. When we got home the kids sang happy birthday to Bailey while Meredith went upstairs to try to ease the pain that she was still having. I placed the babies bear in the rocking chair. His bear is a Star Wars bear that Bailey picked out which happens to be a Luke bear. He thought it would fit his baby brother.

I went in to our room to find Meredith in a squatting position trying to ease the pain because she was laying on the bed but that wasn't even helping. As I went to the bathroom I noticed that Meredith was acting like she needed to push like she did when she was pregnant with Lexie and Ellis. I quickly called the kids to call 911 because Meredith was in no doubt having our son tonight especially at 7:30 at night. Bailey stayed by her side while I waited for the ambulance when Meredith tried to move she felt something coming out and it wasn't our baby's head it was his butt. Our son was coming Butt first and wasn't going to wait for anything. My instincts took in and I helped deliver our son Bailey also helped by getting towels and other things to help his baby brother. When Luke was born the ambulance came and I held the baby while I called Maggie to take the children to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Meredith started to have pain again but we knew that it was only our son that she was carrying. When we got to the hospital we got the shock of our lives Meredith was pregnant with twins and didn't know it. Arizona delivered a baby girl by C-section because she was feet first and her heart rate was down. Meredith and I were surprised that we had twins but we were only expecting a baby and ended up with another as well. Meredith and I decided that we were going to be done with children after this surprise birth. Meredith and I were trying to wrap our brains around names to name our daughter than it hit us we would name her Amelia Christine after her aunt.

Welcome to the world:

Luke David Grey Shepherd

Amelia Christine Grey Shepherd

 _ **A/N: so here is chapter 4 originally it was suppose to be just Luke but then I though well another set of twins would be cool but I wasn't really sure if Luke was going to have a brother or a sister. I had this idea for a while but wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it or not because they already have 5 kids and now adding 2 more to the mix. I hope you all like this chapter as it was fun writing this chapter also sorry for the time jump but I wanted to write about bailey's birthday.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Zola 13

Bailey 9

Lexie 5 almost 6

Ellis 5 almost 6

Hannah 4 almost 5

Luke Hours old

Amelia hours old

Chapter 5: Zola the big sister and The Surprise

I can't wait to see my baby brother as I officially didn't get to meet him because the EMTs took mom and my baby brother away and left me in charge of my younger siblings until my aunt Maggie came to the house to bring us to the hospital as I am not yet old enough to drive the car. Mom and dad barely let me stay home alone but not with my siblings usually because they don't trust people even though we live in the middle of the woods well outside of Seattle and the hospital is only 15 minutes from our house if something goes wrong. This was the first time that I was babysitting my siblings but my excitement only lasted about 10 minutes until we were in dad's 15 passenger van that he got when they found out about my brother making his way into our lives, as there was going to be 8 of us living in one house all related.

As I got to the hospital I couldn't find my mom or dad uncle Alex told us that mom was in surgery but I was concerned because mom shouldn't be in surgery because she had my brother naturally. "Zola is momma going to be okay?" asked Hannah. "Hannah I don't know what's even going on nobody knows what's even going on unless it was mom and dad's wishes not to let everyone and there brother know what's going on since what happened when you were born." I told my baby sister. "Zola what happened when I was born." Asked Hannah. "Okay so it was a rainy morning as per usual for Seattle mom and dad were taking us to the zoo when a truck cut us off. Luckily everyone was either in their car seat or buckled up. But we weren't in a car accident thank god because we could have lost you, mom, and dad and our new baby brother wouldn't be here. However the stress of the truck cutting us off caused mom to have sharp pains in her stomach and then she had blood dripping through down to the floor of our old van. Dad called 911 because mom was having a placental abruption and if we didn't get to the hospital we would of lost both you and mom. When we got to the hospital we didn't see mom for hours until she woke up from the surgery. You however was in the NICU because you were almost two months early. You weren't supposed to be born until October 31st." I told my sister.

After waiting for an hour I finally saw dad he was coming out of the OR room but mom was still in there. "Dad is everything alright?" I asked. "Where is your aunt Amelia?" asked dad. "Dad I don't know tell me what is going on is mom okay?" I asked again. "Oh Zola everything is fine your mother should be out soon and will be placed in room 245 but there is something you and your siblings should know Bailey doesn't just share a birthday with your baby brother but with a baby sister." My dad said. "WHAT a sister dad how is that possible yesterday Luke was just a single baby now he is a twin." I asked excitedly. I wanted to meet my baby brother and now my surprise baby sister that mom and dad have no clothing, bedding, or even a car seat for. As I walked into mom's room I saw her holding my baby sister while Alex brought in my brother.

"Zola come meet your sister Amelia Christine." My mom said. "Amelia Christine isn't that Aunt Amelia's name?" I asked. "No Zola Aunt Amelia's name is Amelia Mary Shepherd." My dad said. When my dad told me my aunt's full name I briefly remember reading about a pilot that got lost at sea her name was Amelia Mary Earhart I found it cool that my aunt was named after a historic person. I love my family and all the adventures that we get into but one thing remands in my life is who are my biological parents although part of me hates them but part of me doesn't because I love my family I was adopted into I have 2 brothers, and 4 sisters life couldn't be any better than what my life would have been in Africa.

As Luke came in Aunt Amelia came in and started to cry because she was honored that she has a niece named Amelia especially after the hard times that she and Uncle Owen have been facing with Olivia not wanting to share her parents for when my cousin is born. Olivia has been a spoiled little brat for the past 5 almost 6 years and my Uncle has told her that now that she has a sibling she isn't going to be the princess anymore and has to act like a big girl instead of a baby. Even when Olivia is at the house she acts like the baby because she is spoiled and mom and dad give her everything that she wants when she is spending the night or something. I love my cousin in all but she is pain in my rear end. I can't wait for school to start because I can share my summer story about my surprise sister to my class. Summer is great in all but I miss my friends, and I miss cheerleading. Although this year I might start going to the ice rink with Ellis as she wants to give up ballet and go skating like her friend Lacy. Ellis and Lexie normally do the same things but Ellis is trying to break that while Lexie is thinking about giving up ballet to become a cheerleader like me but being in the elementary school cheerleading isn't as fun as junior high or even high school level.

When my dad drove us home I helped him get Hannah into her bed along with Lexie and Ellis as mom and dad normally do that together but because mom is going to be staying at the hospital for a few days and can't help dad so Bailey and I will help dad with whatever he needs help with. I love being a big sister I can't even remember a time when I couldn't stand it I guess that was when mom couldn't cook and that was when bailey was just 4 weeks old but I love my brother and all of my siblings. Well now that it is 11:30 I think I might go to bed if I can I might just write in my diary or think of all the fun stuff I can do with another sister, or even all the camping trips I can do with Bailey, and now Luke.

 _ **A/N: so I wanted to add the children's point of view so here is Zola's also the story that Zola was telling Hannah is what is going to happen in What If Derek Didn't Die. I cant wait to finish that one but right now I am excited about this story. also this will be the last update for the next 2 weeks as I am leaving on vacation on Thursday, I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The unexpected incident on big sister's watch.

This afternoon while daddy is at the hospital with mommy I took Bailey, Lexie, Ellis, and Hannah outside in our backyard. Mommy and Daddy are letting me babysit my siblings now because they think it's time I can show responsibility in order to get a puppy for Christmas which is exciting because Lexie and Ellis will be 6 years old. But the coolest thing is that in September Hannah, Lexie, and Ellis are all the same age. Mommy and Daddy did the mcnasty about a month or two after my sisters were born. I love my parents and siblings but I don't approve of having to share a room with Ellis because mom and dad want to split them up so that they aren't always fighting they have been split up for the past 9 months and are now starting to appreciate each other.

Today is a beautiful day out with no rain the butterflies are flying well for a couple of weeks before it starts to get cold. I for one am excited for Christmas time well actually when school gets out for vacation because mom and dad told us that we get to go to Florida where Nanna is going to be which is at Disney. The last time we went was 6 years ago when mom and dad found out they were expecting Lexie and Ellis. I was having a great time with my siblings watching Bailey swing on the tire swing that dad built a few years ago, my sisters playing tea party and Ellis running around even though she told me she was dizzy before we went out. I asked her if her ear was bugging her but she never told me if it was. But when Ellis tripped and fell on the ground and was unconscious I ran to her side and called 911. "My sister she tripped and fell and is unconscious and I need help" "ma'am please calm down where are you located and how long ago did this happen so I can get an ambulance on route." "A few minutes ago" "Ma'am are you alone with the child" "yes I'm babysitting for my parents they are at the hospital my mom just had twins and my dad is with her but working until she can come home with my siblings." As I was on the phone with 911 Bailey told me to take Hannah with Ellis in the ambulance while he can see if officer Tony can give Lexie and himself a ride to the hospital. Upon arriving to the hospital Uncle Alex met us as he was paged to the ER bay.

I was scared and didn't know what was going on with my sister and how I was going to explain that to my father if he saw me with everyone but Ellis. I stayed waiting for Bailey and Lexie but I found out that they were already at the hospital I didn't know what was going on the only thing that was going through my head is that I'm not responsible. I feel like I'm someone who will never be able to stay alone with my siblings after this incident. "Zola I just got the page what happened and is Ellis alright." "Dad I'm sorry I'm not responsible I tried my best." "Zola this could of happened even with myself or with your mother I know your scared but everything is going to be alright." About an hour of waiting we found out that Ellis has an ear infection which caused her to be dizzy and fall but we also found out that she also fractured her arm and her knee by tripping on a rock and falling onto one of Bailey's Tanka trucks that he plays with sometimes but he plans on sharing it with Luke when he gets older.

I know that when my sister gets older Lexie, Ellis, Hannah, and I can share what we like to do like cheering, ballet, and ice skating. When my mom walked out of her room to the waiting room she found out about Ellis and was upset about what happened. I guess Ellis is staying the night here at the hospital and will be able to go home with mom, Luke, and Mia tomorrow. I'm going to call my baby sister Mia to tell which one I'm talking about which happens to by my aunt. I call my Aunt Amy not Mia like my future natural uncle Owen. My aunt is getting married soon but not till my cousin Leila, or Megan are born. I hope they have twins because I like both names. Olivia however is finally excited about her sister or sister's aunt Amy hasn't really talked about her pregnancy because she didn't want to take the moment away from mom like she kind of did with Olivia which at the time she was living with us because Uncle Owen was overseas and now that he is here he spends his time where with her and Olivia in their house that they bought. When I went home with my dad I slept in Ellis' bed not realizing how comfy it was. I realized that I really need a new bed. I slept in my clothing in case there was an emergency and dad needed me to babysit my other siblings.

 **A/N: so here is chapter 6 sorry it's not longer but I have been on vacation I had this idea over a week ago and didn't have my computer with me.**


	7. Derek and the kids

5 years ago I never thought I would see my little girl thriving because of how early she was. Hannah is a strong little girl very much like her mother. I love my daughter but there are times when she can be a pain in my rear end. Yesterday Meredith and I went to the supermarket to get some food and we left Zola in charge of the kids. Bailey was playing video games with his sisters Lexie, and Ellis. Luke and Amelia were sleeping in their swings, and Hannah was napping on the couch. While we were gone Hannah woke up causing havoc screaming because she wanted a snack and Zola told her no. When I came home Hannah, and the twins were going off.

I held Luke to calm him down but Hannah bit my leg because I was trying to calm my baby boy. Hannah isn't use to being a big sister. Hannah has always been a daddy's girl until Luke and Amelia were born. Meredith took Hannah and placed her in her room where Lexie was trying to read her Harry Potter book, and baby Amelia was placed in her crib. Hannah was screaming you could hear it from the living room. Meredith got Hannah so that Lexie could read her book, and Amelia could take a nap. Hannah was screaming while Meredith carried her down the stairs. I handed Luke to Bailey to take to place him down for his nap. When Meredith brought Hannah down she gave me Hannah and I talked to her.  
"Hannah what's wrong sweetie." I asked me daughter. "I don't want to be a big sister I want to be the baby I will always be the baby." She told me. "Hannah you know it doesn't work that way." I told her. "I was fine when I thought it was just going to be Luke but I got a sister as well." Hannah said. I wasn't use to the idea of having 7 children instead of our 6 that we were supposed to have. I didn't care I loved my children but raising a child that is jealous of a new child is a new concept for Meredith and I because Zola didn't have this problem when Bailey came home from the hospital, Bailey was excited for Lexie, and Ellis because he had younger sisters to play with along with Zola, and Lexie, and Ellis were only 10 months old when Hannah was born, now Hannah is a completely different story from her siblings. Maybe it was because Meredith and I waited 4 to have another child but after Hannah we decided to wait and we treated her like the baby.

This morning Hannah was playing with her sisters and asked Zola what to do with Amelia because all she does is sleep. Zola told her she is a baby and that is what babies do. Hannah was sad because she wanted to play dolls with her. While I was witnessing Hannah's change in attitude towards Amelia I got a call from Amelia saying she went into Labor with her baby. I brought the kids to the hospital because Meredith had gone back to work because the twins are now 8 weeks old. I grabbed the diaper bag, car seats, and stroller and we went to the hospital. Zola was excited to finally meet her baby cousin. When we got to the hospital Amelia was giving birth. After an hour of nothing we found out that Amelia was rushed into the OR because the baby was in distress when she pushed. I knew what that was like because baby Amelia was like that when she was born. While I was in the waiting room April came over to see the twins. April wants another baby but Jackson isn't on board for it they already have Harriet, and Jenny but April wants another boy that will long enough to watch grow. If Samuel didn't have brittle bone disease he would have been alive. I could never imagine Meredith or Amelia going through that.

"Aww look at Luke he looks just like Bailey and is adorable." April said. I said thank you because I have a feeling that Luke will have Meredith, Bailey, and Hannah's hair color. Lexie and Ellis look like a mini version of my sister Amelia, and myself. The twins seem to be the only two of the kids who have my hair color. It's a good thing because when your 42 you start to show gray hair and it's not fun. I know Lexie and Ellis don't really like being identical twins because they get confused quite often between Meredith, and I. Lexie decided that she would keep her hair long, and Ellis would keep her hair short because they want to be themselves not each other. Grant it having identical twins are great but it can be challenging especially when they get sick. Lexie, and Ellis get sick all the time together. I know that they try not to get sick at the same time but it happens to be that way. Now that I'm a father to 7 kids I think I'm done with having any more kids. Although if we do have another it probably won't be for a while because Meredith and I want to have time for each other when were in our 60's but if we have another child it might be hard.


End file.
